


To Take By Force

by Moit



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Drabbles 2010 [10]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-12
Updated: 2010-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2861474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mid-quest. Boromir doesn't take no for an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Take By Force

**Author's Note:**

  * For [claudia603](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/gifts).



> MMOM fic #10. This one is for claudia603 who requested Frodo (always Frodo ^_^) and Boromir. With this fic, I'm at 10 100-word drabbles in two days. I'm tired. :(
> 
> **ETA: What is with me and all the Boromir/Bean rape?**

Boromir held Frodo’s hand tightly over the hobbit’s flaccid length, willing him to hardness.

“Boromir, please, Sam will surely be looking for me.”

Frustrated, Boromir abandoned his attempts. He held the hobbit still with his free hand as he jerked himself off. The sight of Frodo’s pointed ears and delicate elvish features pushed him over the edge. He came with a cry across Frodo’s cloak.

“Clean yourself up,” Boromir said disgustedly, tossing Frodo a soiled handkerchief.

Frodo wiped at his cloak angrily after buttoning his trousers. He stared after Boromir’s retreating form, hate for the Man boiling in his chest.


End file.
